


Survival Tips

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy One Shots [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: The day after the battle on Xandar, Gamora checks on Rocket.----Written because I really love exploring Gamora/Rocket's friendship and want more content around the two of them!**Trigger Warning** Fic contains Rocket having suicidal thoughts





	Survival Tips

_Survival Tip #27 Always make sure you are as nourished and hydrated as can be. Keep your body sound even if your mind is in fractals._

“Rocket you need to eat,” Gamora easily bypasses the security code on the Nova Corp’s issued room and steps in, flinging a plate on the bare table. Rocket stares at the pale twig in its tiny white pot, it is immobile and the raccoon watches it as though it may move at any second, his eyes are red from lack of sleep. He doesn’t blink when she stands before him. “It’s been a day Rocket, you need to eat or drink something.” The raccoon shakes his head slightly, as if only realizing now that she’s come into the room.

“Not hungry,” his voice cracks. There are tears rimming his large raw eyes, his fur looks dull, ears flopped down.

_Survival Tip #2 Never Show Emotion_

Gamora takes a deep breath, shoving down her impulse to walk away. She closes the door and sits down beside Rocket on the bed, sheets still pressed and folded, unused. Rocket sniffles, tears cascading down his cheeks. She shifts uncomfortably but doesn’t move. Instead she recalls Drax’s motion of comfort and gingerly places her hand on his back, expecting his fur to be coarse but to her amazement, it is soft. Rocket let’s out a sob and before she realizes what is happening the animal leans against her heavily, eventually his head lands in her lap, body curling into a ball. Everything in her screams to leap upward and throw him off. Yet despite herself she continues petting, between his ears and down the back of his head. The raccoon’s small shoulders heave with crying.

“You are hoping he grows back?” She whispers, unable to take the silence. Rocket nods, his small pointed teeth show as he cries again, trembling.

S _urvival Tip #10 Always assume, expect and prepare for the worse possible outcome._

“…and if he doesn’t?”

Rocket takes a shuttering breath, cracking one teary eye open to glance at the twig on the table.

“Then…” he chokes, “…..sharpen that twig and slit my throat, or drive it through my skull, I don’t know, surprise me.”

“Rocket!” She exclaims, more out of shock than true concern. From what she knows of the rodent _…no…animal…? No…just Rocket._ From what she knows of Rocket he did not seem like the type of person who would allow such emotion to consume him to the point of death.

“Or…b..better yet,....stab it through my heart.” The soft longing in his voice makes Gamora shudder.

_Survival Tip #45 If someone begs for death it is better to agree and do it. Not doing so will put them in a further state of compromise and they will jeopardize your own survival._

“….don't ask me to do that."

“What?” He opens his eyes and sit’s up, brushing away the tears with the back of his paw. “I think it’d be poetic, don’t you?” She rolls her eyes. Leave it to Rocket to try and fit some sick joke into the most serious of situations. "I mean it Gamora," his voice wavers but Gamora knows it is serious. "I can't ask Quill. He wouldn't do it, Drax would think I'm weak." Rocket's small paws clung to her pant leg. "....G...Groot, he..." tears overwhelmed him once more as the enhanced creature broke down.

“I mean it too. It would be an insult to Groot,” she countered. “He sacrificed himself so that we would survive the Dark Aster crash, so _you_ would survive.” Rocket looked at the motionless twig, then back to the floor, shaking his head. Gamora’s hands twisted unoccupied in her lap.

“I….I didn’t do nothing to deserve that,” Rocket whimpered miserably. “I…called him an idiot, insulted him….hurt him…..never once thought how he felt.” Gamora nodded.

“I regret hurting Nebula too,” she said quietly, betraying Survival Tip #41

_Survival Tip #41 Never open up to anyone_

But she’d already broken that rule. Rocket looked back at her in confusion.

Gamora said softly. “I just…kept fighting, kept winning. Even when I knew that’d mean she’d get tortured…I didn’t care….I just…wouldn’t let her win…I couldn’t….she screamed so loud….I….”

“You were a kid Gams,” Rocket spoke hoarsely. Gamora looked at him in confusion, Rocket only continued, sniffling as he looked up at her but he avoided direct eye-contact. “You can’t blame yourself…. you do what you gotta do to survive. You shouldn’t be ashamed of that….you should be proud you made it through….” His words touched her, pricking at her chest, she let out a shuttering breath, expertly composing herself as she too looked at the remains of Groot in the pot.

“He loved you Rocket….” She whispered, putting a hand on his small shoulder. He only shook, another wave of tears about to overwhelm him as he reached out for the pot and cradled it to his chest. He lay down again, placing his head in her lap and wept, holding the pot close to him.

 

The next day as Gamora stood behind Star-Lord’s chair she turned just in time to see the little twig spread its arms and yawn in Rocket’s lap. She laughs to herself for she has never seen never more devotion and adoration then in the glittering eyes of Rocket’s years of joy. Maybe its time to add a new tip:

Survival Tip #50 Don’t be afraid of loving those around you, even if you are hardened, softness is not weakness.


End file.
